1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of acoustical panels. More specifically, the present invention discloses a method for making acoustical panels with a three-dimensional surface.
2. Statement of the Problem
Acoustical panels have been used for many years in a variety of fields of use. For example, many acoustical panels are used in suspended ceilings, or as ceiling panels or wall panels. The exposed surfaces of most acoustical panels are substantially flat, although many are texturized or perforated on a fine scale to provide an aesthetically-pleasing appearance.
Some acoustical panels have been made with a three-dimensional surface by molding, embossing or cutting away portions of the panel surface. However, these techniques have inherent limitations in that only so much material can be removed, and the panel thickness can only be reduced to a limited degree without jeopardizing the structural properties of the resulting acoustical panel. Thus, the range of depth and contour of the three-dimensional surfaces that can be formed with such techniques is very limited.
Solution to the Problem
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art in this field by employing a process of bonding design pieces to the face of a flat panel to build up a desired three-dimensional pattern, and then applying a fabric cover layer over the assembly. This approach allows three-dimensional patterns of virtually any complexity and depth to be created without jeopardizing the structural properties of the panel.